


You Think You Hate Him (But Do You Really?)

by WhenJoshIsJoseph



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arguing, Bickering, Confusion, Drarry, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Feelings, Fighting, Happy Ending, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Kissing, Love, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Quidditch, Sexual Tension, Tumblr Prompt, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Written for Tumblr, mild violence, past relationship with original character, sharing a dorm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 15:26:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14897132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenJoshIsJoseph/pseuds/WhenJoshIsJoseph
Summary: Draco is sick of Harry bringing people to their shared dorm. Harry is sick of people leaving him due to Draco. Is the tension going to bubble over? And are they going to admit that they feel something more than hate?Written for Tumblr based on the prompt, “You’ve got thirty seconds to explain to me what you’re doing here.”Join the whenjoshisjoseph discord server!! --> https://discord.gg/vkVtHxE





	You Think You Hate Him (But Do You Really?)

**Author's Note:**

> This, my friends, was written for the wonderful @creatinglunasea on Tumblr. It does mention some mature themes, but doesn't have them explicitly. Anyway, I hope it's decent, and that you enjoy it <3

“You’ve got thirty seconds to explain to me what you’re doing here,” Malfoy snarls, advancing menacingly towards Harry, causing him to back up in to the wall slightly. Harry immediately steps forwards again, so that he’s invading Malfoy’s personal space. _Damn him for growing even taller_ , Harry thinks, forced to look up slightly to meet Malfoy’s livid gaze.

“I know you’re thick, Malfoy, but we share this dorm. I can do whatever the fuck I please in here.” Malfoy growls, reminding Harry briefly of an angry Kneazle. Somehow, the blonde steps even further into his space.

“Just because you’re everyone’s Golden Boy doesn’t give you the right to ‘experiment’ in this room with any fuckboy you find, let alone on my bloody bed, you bastard.” Harry splutters.

“Don’t you _dare_ call him that, Malfoy. And I’m not just _‘experimenting’_ , so stop assuming; you know fuck all. And _he_ was the one who pulled me onto your bed, as a matter of fact, dickhead.

“But it’s not even like you use it yourself, is it? You’re out every damn night-” Harry’s cut off by Malfoy grabbing his hair roughly and pushing him against the wall. Harry can physically feel Malfoy’s breath on his face; their noses are touching, they’re so close. He should be uncomfortable, but he’s too furious at Malfoy right now to care.

“He only wants you for your _fame_ , Potter,” Draco spits. “You can see him practically salivating whenever you buy him something expensive, or whenever a photo of you two together appears in the papers, and it’s fucking disgusting. But of course, you don’t care anymore; how long’s it been since the last one?” Harry glares at Malfoy with all the intensity he can muster. Now that they’re basically living together in the dorm, Malfoy’s found out way too much about him. And of course, Malfoy being Malfoy, he finds every opportunity to use it against him.

“That wasn’t serious, and you know it. But this time? It is serious. Oh, wait, that’s right; it _was_ , until he just ended it with me because of _you_! You’re telling me about what I can and can’t do, but you just goddamn yelled at him to get out – what the _hell_ were you thinking?”

It’s at this moment that said boy – a Durmstrang student named Lucas who transferred to Hogwarts for his eighth year due his parents not wanting any dark influence still remaining at the boys only school to affect him – bursts back in the room.

“Harry, I’m sorry, I overreacted. I just thought that you and Malfoy-” Lucas abruptly stops as he sees the position Harry is in. Malfoy has Harry shoved against the wall, with his hands tangled in Harry’s hair, and they’re standing less than an inch apart. It looks exactly like what it _isn’t_. Lucas splutters. “I knew it. I _knew_ it! But Merlin, was I stupid. I kept telling myself that no, there was no way that _Harry Potter_ could like a _Death Eater_. But when have you had eyes for anyone except him?” And with that, he runs out of the room again.

Harry is frozen for a second, before he shoves against Malfoy’s chest and hisses:

“Get the fuck _off_.” Malfoy steps back enough that Harry can scramble towards the door, determined to catch up to Lucas and explain.

“Going to beg for some more, Potter?” Malfoy calls after him, but Harry just slams the door.

*

“No, _you_ don’t understand, Harry,” Lucas says. They’re sitting on a bench outside, looking onto the grounds. “Maybe you weren’t doing anything like _that_ then, but I know that you _will_. Harry, you think you hate him, but do you really?”

“Yes!” Harry replies desperately. This is all Malfoy’s fault. If he hadn’t-

“Harry, I can tell you’re blaming Malfoy. Don’t. He doesn’t deserve to go to this school, let alone mean anything to you, but I can’t change you, can I? Besides, do you remember the number of times you’ve stood up for him when someone was talking shit about him behind his back? Hell, you’ve even told _me_ off for talking about him like I do.”

“Lucas, that doesn’t mean _anything_. I do that for a lot of people. I just want to move on from the war; I’m not doing it for _him_ especially. I can’t fucking stand him, I just…I hate it when he just sits there and _takes_ it. He always fights back when _I_ provoke him, but when anyone else says anything, he’s like a…a wall, or something, and it’s _depressing_.”

“Harry, admit it; you care about him, and you don’t know what to do about it, so you do what’s comfortable – you fight him.” Harry scoffs, but Lucas continues. “Look…I can’t do this, okay? And it’s _not_ Malfoy’s fault, even though he’s a wanker. Just…try to be civil with him. For me. Trust me, it’ll lead you somewhere.” Lucas stands, smiles a little sadly at Harry, and walks off, leaving Harry with a heart that’s slightly broken.

*

It’s been exactly five and a half months since he broke up with Lucas, but right now, Harry’s more panicked about finding his robes.

Draco (and yes, he’s calling him Draco now, for some reason; he can’t really recall when that all started) is lounging on his bed, watching Harry with a slightly bemused expression.

“Potter, what _are_ you doing?” Harry frowns, and looks up from frantically looking through his trunk.

“I’m trying to find my Quidditch robes, Malfoy. What do you think?” He keeps tossing various garments aside, looking for the familiar colours of his robes to no avail.

“Potter,” Draco says, in an attempt to get Harry’s attention. Harry continues searching through his trunk. “Potter. _Harry_.” At his given name, Harry looks up.

“Yeah?” He’s slightly annoyed. Can’t Draco _see_ that he’s busy? This is an urgent matter, and Harry doesn’t have the time to put up with Draco’s little comments right now. Draco smiles innocently at Harry from his bed, head propped up on one arm.

“They’re in my trunk.” As if to emphasise his point, he flicks the trunk open with his wand to reveal perfectly folded robes sitting on the top of a pile of other things. Harry gapes, then looks at Draco, who is now struggling to contain his laughter.

“You absolute _dickhead_ ,” Harry exclaims, striding over to Draco. “You fucking knew!” The blonde is laughing openly now, and Harry can’t help but smile himself. “Think it’s funny, do you? Well, in that case…”

He pounces on Draco and pins his arms above his head, then relentlessly…

Tickles him. Draco’s laughter increases in volume, sounding a little pained.

“Stop, stop, _stop_ ,” he pleads, still giggling. “Harry…fucking…Potter-” Then Harry, who knows where Draco is most ticklish, tickles him in that exact spot, and Draco erupts into a new bout of laughter. “I swear…I’ll do _anything!_ ”

Harry instantly stops tickling Draco, still straddling him.

“ _Anything_?” Harry repeats. Draco rolls his eyes.

“Not _anything_ -” Harry tickles him a little, and Draco relents. “Okay, _okay_ ; anything…legal.” Harry smiles. He’s been waiting for this for a while.

“I’m sure a kiss is legal.” Draco freezes, smile dropping from his face.

“What? Seriously, Potter? Are you trying to mock me?” Harry falters.

“No? I just want a kiss. I mean, I thought that we…”

“Oh, Merlin.” Draco goes red. “You’re serious. You’re _actually_ serious.” Harry feels slightly lost.

“Of _course_ I’m serious. Why wouldn’t I-” Harry’s cut off by Draco surging forwards and connecting their lips.

Harry’s kissed people before, but he’s always felt too experienced, or not experienced enough. But with Draco, he feels _perfect_ ; they’re on the same level. Draco pulls Harry closer by holding onto his thighs and sitting up properly, so that Harry’s sitting on Draco’s lap. They deepen the kiss, Draco’s tongue slipping into Harry’s mouth. This was so long overdue, and Harry knows what Lucas means now. Cliché as it sounds in his head, this was meant to happen.

Draco picks Harry up, still kissing him, and pushes him against the wall. Harry wraps his hands around Draco’s shoulders, and Draco tangles his hands in Harry’s hair. After a moment, they pull back for breath. Draco grins.

“Feel familiar?” Harry matches Draco’s grin.

“Fucking finally,” he responds, and pulls Draco back into kissing.

Right now, he can’t care less about Quidditch. He’s slowly falling in love with Draco Malfoy.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are the gin and tonic for fanfic authors, so why not leave one? I'd love to hear what you thought (corrections are also appreciated)! On another note, come hang out with me at @fanatical-san on Tumblr!  
> Ty ly bb (...who gets that reference?)


End file.
